The specification relates to a compatibility module to support an automotive system upgrade. For example, the compatibility module may remove an incompatibility between an adaptive sensor system and an adaptive engine control unit system following an upgrade to one of these systems.
Frequent software and hardware upgrades in automotive systems are becoming necessary. Examples may be found in different contexts: components may have potential security risks; higher precision sensors may be required; and new safety techniques are expected to be integrated. Automotive companies are struggling to keep up with the challenge of upgrading their automotive systems.
Currently, the upgrade of components in automotive systems may lead to dramatic design changes, or even redesign of the system, as multiple components can be affected by the upgrade. The result of this approach is increased costs and time to market.